Year of the Spark: May 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: John is exposed to a deadly virus and while the science team work for a cure, Elizabeth takes a moment to talk to John. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): okay, found out where my angst muse was hiding and dragged her back so finally a little bit of angst. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Viral Exposure**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Their relationship had always been a complicated one; it wasn't even supposed to be a relationship. It had started out as nothing more than a need to feel connected to another human being, the need to feel alive after some of their close calls; she wasn't sure when it had turned into an actual relationship.

Looking at him now, on the opposite side of the large, thin glass window that separated them, the feelings she was having couldn't be mistaken as anything but those you would have for someone you had fallen so deeply in love with that the very thought of losing them felt like a physical pain. He looked fine, maybe a little pale but given that he'd been told he was going to die that wasn't really a surprise. She watched as he paced the room, he hadn't spotted her at the window yet and she wasn't quite ready to announce her presence.

Rodney and Carson were already working with the local science team; the Alarans were giving them as much help in finding the cure as possible, after all it had been them that had exposed John to the virus in the first place. She bit back the wave of anger that washed over her, how could people who claimed to be a civil, advanced race send someone into a tomb that was known to be a breeding ground for the virus that had killed the occupant. Whether they had believed there to be a ZPM in there or not, they should never have told John he could go in and get it, at the very least they should have told him the risk he was taking, John would never agreed to go in there, or let anyone else in there, if he'd known.

She took a shaky breath and reached her hand up to push the button for the intercom. "John," she said quietly and watched as John turned around to see her. He smiled slightly and walked over to the window, his brave face was on but unfortunately for him, Elizabeth was one of the few people who could see straight through it.

"You came all this way and you didn't even bring me a magazine to keep me occupied?" he questioned humorously and Elizabeth forced a small smile.

"I don't intend for you to be in there long," she replied surprised that her voice came out as strong as it did when inside she was shaking. "Teyla told me everything."

"Well she was pretty mad when she found out what they'd done," John said running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, Ronon looked about ready to kill every Alaran that walked passed him, Teyla's keeping him in line but I think she's actually on the verge of letting him loose," Elizabeth stated, trying to keep the tone of their conversation light, as much for herself as for him.

"What's going on with the ZPM?" he asked her and she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It was partially depleted, it'll give the city a power boost for a few months though, the Alarans are letting us have it without trading for it," she informed him though she wasn't entirely sure that was true, if they didn't find a cure for this virus then they would have traded John's life. The thought brought the full reality of the situation back down on her with a crash, she fought through the sudden need to cry, she needed to be strong here, there would be time for tears later.

However, as much as she could read John, he was just as good at reading her and he took a step closer to the window, concern all over his face. "Are you okay?" he asked and given the current situation, the question almost seemed laughable.

"You're the one in the quarantine room John," she replied sarcastically, wincing and wishing she could take the words back as soon as they were out. I'm sorry," she said quietly, regaining the small amount of her composure that had slipped out of her grasp.

John didn't seem to be bothered by the remark; he shook his head slightly "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Carson and a medical team came through the gate with me, they're working with Rodney and the Alarans to try and find a cure," she informed him, wishing she could offer him more hope than that but according to Rodney and the Alaran doctors, the virus was working quickly. They'd given him 48 hours at the most and from what she was hearing, it was going to take longer than that to find the cure.

"Doctor Weir?" a voice questioned and Elizabeth looked toward the observation room door where a middle aged man was standing.

She nodded and turned back to John "I'll be right back."

She deactivated the intercom and walked toward the door, exiting the room with the man who looked at her solemnly.

"I am Tobias, one of the city leaders here," he told her and she stared at him in silence waiting for him to tell her the reason he was here and resisting the urge to give him a piece of her mind. They needed these people to help them find a cure; she could give them all the hell she wanted after that was done. "On behalf of my people I would like to apologise for this turn of events, the science team had no right to endanger Colonel Sheppard. I am told they believed the virus would not have survived the last fifty years but still, they should have informed your people of the risk."

A carefully planned little speech, Elizabeth thought to herself and whilst she was usually much more diplomatically inclined, she wasn't in the mood to be pleasant to these people. "Your apologies are not going to reverse what your people have done to one of my men."

She didn't wait for a response before she waked back into the room, John had returned to pacing in her absence but he returned to the window once he realised she was back. She reactivated the intercom, noticing he'd gotten paler in her short absence.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him and he looked as though he was about to say something along the lines of 'fine' when he changed his mind, probably knowing she wouldn't believe it.

"I have a headache, don't know if it's the virus or the situation, probably both," he admitted and she nodded her head. "I feel kinda tired too," he added and she once again found herself fighting back tears, this wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this.

"The others will find the cure," she told him with more confidence that she felt. "Ronon's in there with them, he won't let them not find it."

"You know I did something I wasn't supposed to," he told her after a long moment of silence and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly wondering what he could be talking about.

"What?" she asked him.

"I fell in love with you," he stated and she could feel herself losing the battle with her tears.

She reached her hand up to the glass, pressing her palm against it and watched as John placed his own over it. It was the closest they could get to touching and the thought pained her even more.

"I fell in love with you too," she admitted and he smiled slightly before his face became serious.

"I'm getting out of here Elizabeth, I'm not ready to leave you," he told her.

"Good, because I'm not ready to let you go."


End file.
